<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mentiras Ensaiadas by selectexo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057912">Mentiras Ensaiadas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/selectexo/pseuds/selectexo'>selectexo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirty Kyungsoo, M/M, Nerd Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/selectexo/pseuds/selectexo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Kyungsoo é uma pessoa livre desde que se entende por gente. A sua liberdade é o detalhe mais difícil de ser segurado em sua vida, mesmo que isso contraste com os ideais e o histórico de casamentos precoces e duradouros de sua família.</p><p>Entretanto, por mais que corra de seu destino, nada impede que o rapaz seja encurralado constantemente por seus familiares, o que o leva a usar da mentira como seu maior álibi para escapar de uma pressão desnecessária.</p><p>Agora, tudo o que Do Kyungsoo precisa fazer é conseguir um namoro de mentira para que possa acobertar a sua invenção e escapar dos momentos inconvenientes de sua família até que, ao menos, esteja totalmente livre deles.</p><p>Todos sabem que mentira tem pernas curtas.</p><p>Ao menos que essa mentira tenha um metro e oitenta e três, seja irritante e se chame Kim Jongin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mentiras Ensaiadas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Depois de tanto falar, panfletar e SURTAR, finalmente chegou o dia que vim postar minha nova longfic!!!! Vocês não têm noção de como é bom estar escrevendo uma coisa nova e fluir tão bem depois de um tempo em hiatus!!!</p><p>Mas enfim, não vou enrolar muito aqui porque preciso destacar alguns pontinhos:</p><p>1. Eu tenho capítulos guardados dessa fic. Esse mês eu vou fazer as atts uma sexta sim e outra não, pois tenho a fic do exolipse para finalizar, mas depois que terminar, eu irei postar semanalmente. Vamos combinar que as atts vão ser às oito da noite, okay?</p><p>2. Planejei entre 15-20 capítulos para ela, caso isso mude eu irei avisar a vocês;</p><p>3. A fanfic é um slow burn beeem sutil, não um que demore milênios para eles se interessarem ou se relacionarem, mas o que eu quero dizer é que vocês não vão ver ninguém se apaixonando no começo, de um dia para o outro porque eu preciso trabalhar algumas coisas nos personagens;</p><p>4. Os personagens irão amadurecer com o tempo, alguns deles têm muitas coisas a aprender;</p><p>5. Como sempre, irei abordar temas importantes, fiquem atentes a isso;</p><p>6. Os únicos casais dessa fic serão Kaisoo (o principal) e Surene de coadjuvante, nenhum além desses;</p><p>7. A fic terá foco no ponto de vista do Kyungsoo apenas, mas as histórias de Jongin e Baekhyun serão discutidas com o passar dos capítulos;</p><p>8. E, por último, os primeiros capítulos são um pouco mais cômicos, com o tempo as coisas se tornarão mais sérias.</p><p>Eu espero que vocês se divirtam muito lendo, estava com saudades de escrever Kaisoo e desenvolver esse plot foi uma maravilha sem tamanho!!!</p><p>Agradecimentos:</p><p>Primeiramente devo agradecer imensamente a Talia por ter me dado TODO o apoio, ter betado o capítulo pra mim e aturar os meus surtos desde a madrugada em que tive essa ideia. Essa fic é dedicada pra você amiga ❤</p><p>Obrigada pela capa e banner incríveis Sue, você é muito talentosa e eu nem tenho palavras pra dizer o quanto amei eles.</p><p>Obrigada Alanis, Yas, Luquinhas e Malu por terem lido e dado opiniões sinceras, críticas construtivas e dicas sobre o enredo. Vocês me incentivaram MUUITO a continuar.</p><p>Obrigada a todos os meus amigos que me apoiaram com a ideia, por todo mundo que surtou comigo e se animou também no Twitter. Fico extremamente sem palavras com tanto carinho ❤</p><p>Bom, sobre esse capítulo: é um capítulo mais de introdução sobre todo o ambiente que a história vai se passar e o enredo! Eu espero muito que vocês gostem e estou muito feliz por estar aqui hoje!!! Nos vemos nas notas finais, ok? </p><p>Boa leitura!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>1. Desviando do perigo</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>por Bia, @selectexo</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Os jogos de luzes faziam companhia com o grande telão. Essa era a junção que impedia que a escuridão invadisse todo o ambiente. </p><p>A música alta, provavelmente, era a única coisa que impossibilitava que a aglomeração de pessoas presentes pudessem se ouvir com facilidade.</p><p>E como Kyungsoo amava todo aquele lugar…</p><p>Frequentar boates e clubes em todos os finais de semana davam um senso de liberdade tão grande para Do Kyungsoo que até o impossibilitava de colocar em palavras, se fosse necessário. </p><p>Conhecer novos rostos, sentir o calor de diferentes corpos, o contato pele a pele... Eram sensações inebriantes que Kyungsoo podia dizer que havia, com toda a certeza do mundo, se viciado.</p><p>E ele não fazia questão alguma de parar com esse vício tão cedo.</p><p>Com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, Kyungsoo analisava os diferentes grupos de pessoas se divertindo, conversando e dançando pela pista de dança no andar de baixo. O rapaz se apoiava em uma pequena grade que impedia de alguém cair de onde estava, já que o Do havia alugado um camarote naquela noite. Ele estava especialmente de bom humor devido aos excelentes resultados que recebera após a semana de provas.</p><p>Depois de tanto sacrifício, era óbvio que iria comemorar em bom estilo, não?</p><p>Virou-se despreocupadamente e notou os seus convidados especiais naquela noite — que não passavam de pessoas que conhecera na fila de entrada, pessoas nas quais havia se simpatizado imediatamente. </p><p>Kyungsoo era daquele jeito, achava que uma boa noite deveria ser vivida da melhor forma, nem que fosse com a presença de quem acabara de conhecer.</p><p>Um dos rapazes — que ele acreditava se chamar Hyungsik — sorriu ao notar a sua aproximação e ergueu a taça de champanhe que segurava em sua mão esquerda, insinuando um futuro brinde.</p><p>— Não deveríamos brindar em agradecimento ao Kyungsoo que nos proporcionou toda a diversão especial essa noite? — Assim como o Do esperava, o rapaz tratou de se posicionar como queria.</p><p>E não levou nem dois segundos para que as outras cinco pessoas presentes também parassem tudo o que faziam e levantassem as suas próprias taças.</p><p>— <em>Ao Kyungsoo!</em> — Sujin, que parecia mais bêbada do que tudo, gritou alto o suficiente para que todos escutassem e brindassem de uma vez, inclusive Kyungsoo — não sendo nada modesto.</p><p>O rapaz apenas soltou uma risadinha baixa antes de bebericar um pouco mais do champanhe que enchia a sua taça. Aquela estava sendo a sua primeira bebida alcoólica da noite, diferentemente de algumas pessoas que lhe acompanhavam que já haviam se embriagado de todas as formas possíveis. Mas Kyungsoo não era desse jeito, ele gostava de ir com calma.</p><p>Ainda se mantendo em silêncio, o Do encarou o que havia sido o maior alvo de sua atenção naquela noite. O que o magnetizou, a princípio, foram os longos cabelos ruivos até a cintura e, o que o manteve preso por aquelas horas, fora a beleza estonteante, seguida de uma simpatia sem igual.</p><p>Hyomi era totalmente o seu tipo, se pudesse dizer. Mas ele também conseguia ouvir uma voz chata no fundo de sua mente dizendo: e de quem aquela mulher não faria o tipo?</p><p>A garota ria de alguma coisa que um dos rapazes dissera na roda de amigos, já Kyungsoo estava disperso o bastante para não entender nada do que era dito, ele também não queria e nem fazia questão. Todavia, para a sua total felicidade, não demorou muito até que a garota notasse o seu olhar em si e o encarasse em um instante.</p><p>Os dois continuaram naquele contato silencioso por alguns minutos até que Kyungsoo tomasse a atitude de indicar outra direção com a cabeça, com o propósito de fazer a garota segui-lo para algum lugar um pouco mais discreto. E Hyomi não relutou em assentir.</p><p>Era nítido que Kyungsoo aproveitaria o bastante enquanto estivesse sóbrio, como fazia em todas as vezes que se propusera a frequentar aquele tipo de ambiente.</p><p>Seus amigos podiam até estranhar suas manias, mas deveria admitir, ele não se cansava mesmo de toda essa vida.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Existiam duas coisas que Kyungsoo odiava intensamente: uma delas eram domingos; a outra era ser obrigado a acordar cedo. Então, se juntasse as duas coisas no mesmo momento, o caos já estava implantado dentro de si — ainda mais se a ressaca servisse como uma perfeita cereja no bolo.</p><p>Naquele dia em especial, era necessário que fizesse um esforço a mais para cumprir um acordo inconveniente e totalmente hipócrita que fizera desde que fora morar sozinho: </p><p>Os <em>queridos</em> almoços mensais em família. </p><p>Não que odiasse a sua família, para início de conversa; ele só preferia viver bem longe deles ou não ter que respirar o mesmo ar em um mesmo ambiente por, sei lá, talvez uns vinte anos. Contudo, como ainda dependia de seus pais para viver e manter os seus luxos, Kyungsoo sabia que aquele era o mínimo que deveria se propor a fazer como um certo tipo de agradecimento.</p><p>Sabia que todo o seu descaso em relação aos próprios pais poderia parecer algo extremamente ingrato ou egoísta na visão de muitas pessoas, ele compreendia que até mesmo alguns de seus amigos podiam ter essa mesma impressão internamente. Os seus pais lhe davam tudo o que queria desde que se entendia por gente, era uma pessoa privilegiada desde o berço. Mas o dinheiro e bens materiais não tinham o mesmo significado de amor e presença, muito menos de carinho. </p><p>No entanto, por mais cético que fosse, se havia algo que Do Kyungsoo acreditava fielmente era na lei do retorno. Pelo menos essa era uma das afirmações que ele mais seguia no seu dia a dia, não importava com quem e quanto tempo conhecesse a pessoa. Obviamente, seus queridos pais não estariam fora disso.</p><p>Ainda com os olhos entreabertos, Kyungsoo estendeu o braço para pegar o celular na escrivaninha e não precisou nem mesmo desbloquear o aparelho para saber que a noite anterior lhe havia rendido um turbilhão de notificações.</p><p>Mas nenhuma delas merecia a sua importância inicial além da notificação de directs do seu melhor amigo.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun [01:10]</p><p>
  <em>que isso? tá enchendo a cara de novo?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun [01:11]</p><p>
  <em>seu cuzão, mais um final de semana se passou e você me devendo a maratona que me prometeu há, sei lá, cinco meses atrás?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun [01:11] </p><p>
  <em>porra kyungsoo, tu é foda, hein</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun [01:11] </p><p>
  <em>nem sei pq sou teu amigo ainda</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bom, qualquer um que pegasse o seu celular e se deparasse com a janela de conversas suas com Baekhyun, talvez se assustaria com o nível do assunto ou com a forma que os dois se tratavam. Todavia, só eles sabiam como era normal e que, na verdade, nenhum dos dois realmente ficava chateado com nada daquilo. Eram apenas suas realidades e a <em>doce</em> forma que trocavam carinho.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo [9:45] </p><p>
  <em>vá a merda, baekhyun</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo [9:45]</p><p>
  <em>até parece que não passou a noite trepando com algum amante misterioso</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Com um singelo sorriso pintado em seus lábios, Kyungsoo bloqueou o celular novamente. Sabia que seu melhor amigo provavelmente estava no décimo sono — se tinham coisas que Baekhyun sabia fazer era dormir e comer — e não iria respondê-lo, como também o Do não estava no exato <em>mood</em> para que lesse as outras milhares de mensagens de grupos que enchiam o seu celular. Ele precisava organizar as coisas para que fosse até a casa de seus pais, que era um pouco longe da sua própria.</p><p>Em um impulso gerado por um incentivo silencioso, Kyungsoo se levantou de uma vez, se espreguiçando demoradamente enquanto fazia uma pequena lista mental de coisas que deveria fazer no pequeno intervalo de horas que lhe restavam em casa, que consistia em: dar um banho em Meokmul e pentear os seus pelos que precisavam já de uma tosa, em seguida colocar a sua ração; fazer sua esteira diária e dar uma limpeza no banheiro que o Do não limpava havia, mais ou menos, duas semanas.</p><p>E não podia faltar, obviamente, uma sessão de meditação antes de sair de casa para enfrentar o que lhe aguardava.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Estar sentado naquela mesa parecia mais como a regravação de uma cena que os atores erraram milhares de vezes sem parar. Nela continham os mesmos personagens, o mesmo enredo, as mesmas expressões e as mesmas falas, sem tirar nem pôr nada em especial, apenas caso o diretor percebesse que seria válido fazer uma pequena alteração.</p><p>Kyungsoo sentava-se entre os seus dois irmãos: Jungsuk, seu irmão mais velho, e Dooyoung, o seu irmão mais novo. Enquanto isso, suas cunhadas se sentavam do outro lado, com a sua sobrinha de três anos entre elas; já os seus pais alocavam-se um em cada ponta oposta da mesa.</p><p>Um<em> lindo</em> almoço harmônico e, além de tudo, organizado.</p><p>Sua mãe, Kyungmi, comentava sobre o intercâmbio de três anos que o seu primo havia feito e já estava prestes a voltar, o que, nitidamente, já era um tópico bem comentado em todas as vezes que se reuniam.</p><p>— Eu sempre notei que ele seria um dos mais avançados da família, desde tão pequeno sendo um prodígio… — suspirou, admirada. — Não é à toa que a tia de vocês vive fazendo questão de esfregar isso na cara de todo mundo.</p><p>Kyungsoo tentava de todas as formas não prestar atenção na conversa, mas era mais do que impossível com o tom de voz alto que sua mãe possuía. A mulher falava com tanta raiva disfarçada em sua voz que o Do se questionava se era apenas ele que conseguia perceber isso ou estava nítido para todo mundo.</p><p>No entanto, se alguém percebia não fazia questão de interromper. Na verdade, todos meio que davam corda para o que Kyungmi falava.</p><p>Seu irmão mais velho, mesmo sendo o mais caladão da família, fazia questão de se expressar de alguma forma; fosse com breves risadas, acenos com a cabeça ou apenas com o olhar totalmente focado na mulher que falava. Já Dooyoung era talvez a cópia exata de sua mãe, visto que adorava fazer o máximo de comentários referentes ao assunto pautado, às vezes até mesmo acrescentando coisas que a mulher nem mesmo imaginava falar antes. E, bem, seu pai também não passava muito longe de incentivar Kyungmi a continuar, assim como suas cunhadas.</p><p>E isso só fazia Kyungsoo pensar que, talvez, podia ter nascido na família errada ou ter sido trocado na maternidade.</p><p>Conversa vai e conversa vem — com Kyungsoo tentando o máximo possível viajar entre os seus pensamentos sobre outras coisas —, não demorou muito até que o seu nome fosse tocado no meio dos inúmeros assuntos, coisa que era novidade até então, já que não era muito comum colocarem Kyungsoo como o centro da conversa.</p><p>— Kyungsoo — o seu pai chamou quando um certo silêncio se instalou na mesa. </p><p>Assustado e surpreso, Kyungsoo ergueu o olhar de sua comida para que encarasse Dongsoo.</p><p>— Sim, pai? — perguntou, ainda com uma pulga atrás de sua orelha.</p><p>— Ontem a fatura do seu cartão chegou aqui em casa e eu quase caí para trás porque, dessa vez, você extrapolou de todos os limites, meu filho. Caramba… quase dez mil reais em apenas um mês? O que você anda fazendo para gastar tanto assim? </p><p>Kyungsoo encarou os outros membros da família que haviam feito questão de parar o que faziam no momento apenas para encará-lo e esperar por sua resposta. Já o Do resolveu largar o seu talher e engolir a comida o mais rápido que pôde para que respondesse de uma vez.</p><p>— Eu pensei que quando você me deu um cartão ilimitado eu podia usar da forma que quisesse, não? — questionou com facilidade, já que não se lembrava bem do seu pai colocando alguma regra no dia que o deu essa liberdade.</p><p>— Claro que não! — o mais velho retrucou. — Você nem mesmo trabalha e é o que me dá mais prejuízo, Kyungsoo. Achei que pelo menos teria algum senso na hora de gastar. Eu já achei a fatura do mês passado alta, mas esperei achando que só foi por causa de alguma emergência, mas esse mês só fez aumentar. O que está acontecendo? </p><p>Antes que Kyungsoo pudesse raciocinar e formular alguma resposta coerente para se safar de uma bronca pior do que a que estava levando, a sua mãe foi a mais rápida no gatilho.</p><p>— Eu tenho certeza que ele deve estar saindo com os amiguinhos para encher a cara igual a esses jovens irresponsáveis de hoje em dia, Dongsoo. — O veneno era palpável em seu tom de voz; certeiro, se pudesse dizer. — Todos sabemos como o Kyungsoo é o mais diferente de toda a família, irresponsável, eu diria. Seu irmão mais novo já está até prestes a se casar e em um trabalho fixo, enquanto Kyungsoo continua achando que é algum adolescente rebelde. Ele não gosta nem de estar aqui conosco porque deve parecer chato demais.</p><p>Bem, a sua última frase não continha nenhuma mentira, para ser sincero. Entretanto, Kyungsoo odiava todas as comparações que aconteciam sempre que tocavam em seu nome, como se fosse um vício ou uma obrigação ter uma chuva de críticas ao seu respeito.</p><p>— Kyungsoo acha que a vida é uma bagunça, que vai continuar desse jeito e vai conquistar alguma coisa com esse tipo de comportamento, mas todos nós sabemos no que isso pode dar. — A mulher não parava de falar, como se fosse extremamente prazeroso soltar todas as palavras ácidas de uma só vez. — Você vai ver todos ao seu redor se ajeitando, Kyungsoo, e você vai ficando para trás. Se eu fosse seu pai, começaria a regular o seu cartão, você está passando dos limites.</p><p>Kyungsoo suspirou uma, duas, três vezes. Na verdade, a sua maior vontade era fazer um escândalo, se levantar da mesa e sair andando para fora daquela casa e nunca mais colocar os seus pés ali. No entanto, o rapaz sabia que estava em desvantagem e que havia gastado com tudo o que sua mãe suspeitava. Mas, o pior de tudo, era dar o gostinho que ela queria: o de estar certa. E bem, Kyungsoo não queria mesmo que aquilo acontecesse.</p><p>Por isso ele teve uma ideia ótima e bastante convincente para distrair seus familiares, mesmo que fosse uma mentira deslavada. Entretanto, aquilo faria a sua mãe calar-se de uma vez por todas.</p><p>— Na verdade — o rapaz tentou reproduzir o tom de voz mais doce e calmo o possível, diria que parecia até bem arrependido, — eu tenho gastado um pouco mais esses meses porque… eu acabei me apaixonando por alguém e queria conquistar essa pessoa. — Suspirou, sendo um excelente ator. — Por fim, eu acabei conseguindo e comecei a namorar já tem algumas semanas. Não quis falar antes porque estava esperando para ver se daria certo, pelo menos o primeiro mês, mas…, parece que não consegui escapar. — Deu uma risada nervosa. — Vocês sabem como é o começo de um namoro…, as coisas que a gente faz para agradar e para ajudar também.</p><p>A expressão de choque que tomou o rosto de todos naquela mesa fora algo impagável. Sim, porque era um pouco nítido que as palavras “namorando” e “Kyungsoo” em uma mesma frase só podiam existir caso fosse em uma negação, e não era exatamente uma mentira, de fato. Entretanto, para que todos estivessem tão impactados daquela forma era porque o Do havia se saído perfeitamente bem em sua mentira. E além do mais, ele havia usado de seu maior álibi: relacionamentos. Isso porque a sua família amava quando casais novos se formavam e era comum que quase todos se tornassem duradouros e firmes — menos o da sua tia Jaehee, que se separara e decidiu largar toda a sua vida para viajar o mundo junto com uma ONG que ajudava a cuidar do meio ambiente.</p><p>— Realmente, ninguém esperava isso <em>mesmo</em> — quem fez questão de se pronunciar foi a esposa de seu irmão mais velho, Dayoung, que era a pessoa que Kyungsoo mais se simpatizava naquela mesa juntamente com o próprio Jongsuk. </p><p>Kyungsoo deu uma risadinha como resposta.</p><p>— É, eu sei, nem eu mesmo esperava — falava despreocupadamente, tentando acreditar na própria mentira. — Mas o amor é assim, uma caixinha de surpresas que nos surpreende quando menos esperamos, não é mesmo? </p><p>A sua maior vontade era de rir naquele momento, ainda mais pela forma que falava. Ele sabia que não falaria algo daquela forma naturalmente, mas como as pessoas da sua família pareciam tão distantes de si, não foi nada difícil eles caírem direitinho no seu conto.</p><p>— Bom, eu dessa vez tenho que dizer que estou sem palavras! — A sua mãe, pela primeira vez em algum tempo, tinha um sorriso no rosto. — Como isso aconteceu?</p><p>— Na faculdade, é claro, não podia ser de outra forma. — Kyungsoo decidiu colocar um sorriso no rosto para parecer ainda mais convincente.</p><p>— Meu Deus, Dongsoo! Esse dia finalmente chegou! — Só faltava Kyungmi se levantar e aplaudir insistentemente apenas de ouvir aquilo. — Preste atenção, Kyungsoo, nós precisamos conhecer a pessoa que conseguiu te conquistar dessa forma o mais rápido o possível, preciso ver isso com os meus próprios olhos.</p><p>— É... você pode nos apresentar na nossa festa de noivado, daqui a duas semanas — Dooyoung sugeriu, apontando para a sua futura esposa. — Esperar até o próximo almoço de família seria tempo demais.</p><p>— Com certeza, essa é uma ótima ideia! — Kyungmi concordou de imediato, maravilhada. — Pode ser, Kyungsoo?</p><p>Uma palavra: fodeu.</p><p>Duas semanas era muito pouco tempo, tempo o suficiente para que se Kyungsoo “terminasse”, seus familiares descobrissem que era uma mentira deslavada, o seu pai tirar o seu cartão de vez e o Do ficar sem poder fazer nada o que gostava por um bom tempo.</p><p>Só de pensar em viver dessa forma já lhe dava um pavor.</p><p>Em um ato de insanidade, sem pensar muito no que toda aquela história faria consigo, Kyungsoo assentiu, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.</p><p>E enquanto os seus familiares haviam se tornado mais afoitos e animados naquela mesa, o Do apenas pensava em como faria para lidar com toda a confusão que estava se metendo.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Tudo o que passava pela mente de Kyungsoo desde o dia anterior, era a mentira que havia contado. </p><p>O Do não era uma pessoa mentirosa, na verdade, mentir não fazia muito parte da sua personalidade, até porque costumava ser um péssimo mentiroso, na maioria das vezes. Mas, daquela vez, estranhamente havia funcionado de uma forma tão excepcional e aleatória que ainda havia deixado o rapaz em choque consigo mesmo pelo resto do dia.</p><p>No entanto, naquele momento em específico, o choque já havia passado e tudo o que o Do fazia no momento era pensar em alternativas para que pudesse escapar de ser pego pela sua família.</p><p>— Eu disse que a possibilidade de ficar tudo uma grande merda se o professor continuasse lidando com a aula daquela forma era muito alta. Bem, dito e feito, viu gente? Agora tá tudo uma merda. É aluno estressado no grupo, é aluno chorando sem parar e todo mundo junto, em uma grande união, tomando no meio do cu. Lindo, não? — Baekhyun comentava de boca cheia, enquanto o grupo de amigos estava sentado junto em um banco que era o ponto de reunião deles no campus.</p><p>— E vocês nem mesmo tentaram conversar isso com a coordenação? — Joohyun questionou daquela forma atenciosa e calma que apenas ela possuía.</p><p>— É, acho que vocês todos deveriam se unir e ir na coordenação ou reitoria. Em uma das minhas turmas isso acabou funcionando — Junmyeon completou a fala da namorada, como era típico vindo deles dois.</p><p>— Gente, pior que nem tenho esperanças, infelizmente. Ele é um puta psicólogo e um dos professores mais antigos daqui. — Baekhyun era pura frustração, ainda mais se tratando que o período de provas havia sido algo recente e ele não se saíra muito bem em seu desempenho. — Eu tô tão cansado, às vezes até me pergunto se escolhi o curso certo, mesmo que esteja perto de acabar.</p><p>— Calma amigo, isso é totalmente normal, acho que ainda mais pelo fato de você estar muito tempo aqui. — Joohyun estendeu a mão para segurar a de Baekhyun. — Já aturou tantas coisas, não tem porque desistir agora. Não é, Kyungsoo?</p><p>Ao ouvir seu nome, um certo estalo se fez presente em sua mente, já que a sua atenção estava <em>bem </em>longe dali.</p><p>— Hã? — ao questionar, não demorou até que seus amigos lhe fuzilassem com o olhar. — O que foi, gente? O que estavam falando?</p><p>— Além de ser filho da puta e furão, ainda por cima não dá nem confiança para o que eu falo. Vocês tão vendo, né gente? Depois não reclama quando seu posto de melhor amigo for ocupado, Do Kyungsoo. — O rapaz que tinha os seus olhos pintados com lápis de olho logo fez questão de se pronunciar, revoltado com a atitude do amigo.</p><p>Mas Kyungsoo estava aéreo até mesmo para brincadeiras naquele momento. </p><p>— Não, gente, eu não fiz por mal… Desculpa, é que eu tô meio pensativo...</p><p>— Nossa, mas o que aconteceu? — Junmyeon perguntou, com a expressão um pouco mais séria dessa vez.</p><p>— Deve ter engravidado alguém, já que não sossega esse pau nas calças — Baekhyun respondeu primeiro, dando de ombros para o que o amigo havia dito.</p><p>— Nossa, Baekhyun, que horror! — Joohyun replicou, horrorizada. — Tenho certeza que não foi isso. Bem, acho que não foi, certo?</p><p>Kyungsoo deu uma risadinha sem vida e negou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Não é dessa vez que vocês vão me ver carregando uma criança por aí precocemente, ouviu, Baekhyun? — Kyungsoo recebeu apenas uma língua de fora como resposta, mas não enrolou até contar o que estava acontecendo. — Ontem eu entrei em uma furada grande, mas foi com a minha família.</p><p>— Ixi, o que aconteceu? — Kyungsoo quase gargalhou ao ver a expressão de Baekhyun mudar em um segundo, até porque seu amigo amava uma fofoca.</p><p>— Meus pais estavam me infernizando sobre meus gastos no cartão e meio que deixaram implícito que iriam cortar essa liberdade de mim. — Kyungsoo apoiou os dois braços cruzados em cima da mesinha para se curvar e encarar melhor os outros três. — Eu meio que… menti que estava gastando tanto porque havia começado a namorar, isso porque minha mãe não parava de me humilhar e me fazer passar vergonha na frente dos meus irmãos e minhas cunhadas, então eu precisei usar um motivo que acalmasse os ânimos de todo mundo. Deu certo, mas agora eles querem conhecer quem eu namoro em duas semanas, sendo que não tem ninguém.</p><p>— E onde tem problemas nisso, meu filho? — Baekhyun foi ligeiro como um guepardo em sua resposta, não chocando absolutamente ninguém ali. — É só arrumar uma garota para fingir namorar contigo e tá tudo certo.</p><p>— O problema é que eu não sei a quem pedir! Eu não tenho nenhuma amiga mulher, a única é a Joohyun e ela namora o Junmyeon…</p><p>— E eu nunca aceitaria isso! — A menina completou a fala de Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Está vendo? Ela é próxima de mim e nunca aceitaria, imagina uma estranha.</p><p>— Mas tem várias meninas na faculdade que aceitariam, com toda a certeza, fazer isso com você. Já tiveram garotas da minha sala pedindo o seu número para mim e tudo. — Junmyeon quem sugeriu dessa vez, tentando tirar a pedra do caminho.</p><p>Porém, para Kyungsoo, ainda parecia difícil.</p><p>— Eu não quero que se apaixonem por mim nesse processo e fiquem me perseguindo depois, achando que só por causa disso nós teremos alguma chance no futuro. Sem contar que não sei se me sentiria confortável apresentando uma desconhecida, que não sei basicamente quase nada sobre a vida, para os meus familiares — Kyungsoo explicou novamente o seu ponto, mostrando que a coisa parecia mais complicada do que aparentava ser.</p><p>Os quatro ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, pensativos. Bem, pelo menos Baekhyun fingiu pensar por um tempo, mas já estava com a bomba preparada para ser jogada já havia um tempinho. E não demorou a soltá-la de vez.</p><p>— Por que você não finge namorar com um homem então?</p><p>Os olhos de Kyungsoo se arregalaram no mesmo instante.</p><p>— Como é que é?</p><p>— Ué, pelo o que eu saiba você é mais próximo de homens, inclusive tem uns colegas da sua sala, uns que você conhece nessas saídas. Além do mais, a sua família, impressionantemente, é super mente aberta e receptiva com pessoas da comunidade LGBT+. Não é o seu primo que arrumou um <em>sugar daddy </em>lindíssimo que sua mãe baba ovo?</p><p>— É verdade, eu achei a ideia do Baekhyun ótima — Joohyun confessou animada. — Tem tudo para dar certo.</p><p>— Mas eu sou hétero, gente. Isso não faria sentido…</p><p>— O "b" de LGBT+ não é de Baekhyun não, viu? — seu melhor amigo logo fez questão de retrucar, revoltado. — Não tem nada a ver, Soo! É só fingimento, que coisa. Não vem me falar que depois que começou a sair pra esses lugares você virou um machinho de masculinidade frágil?</p><p>Kyungsoo fez questão de negar rapidamente, caso contrário poderia levar um tapa do seu melhor amigo ali mesmo.</p><p>— Claro que não. Eu só achei que poderia parecer incoerente.</p><p>— Acho que não tem nada disso — Junmyeon quem comentou dessa vez. — Você pode ter se descoberto há pouco tempo, acho que daria certo mesmo.</p><p>Kyungsoo suspirou profundamente, dessa vez não tinha nenhum problema a acrescentar, porque seus amigos tinham toda a razão. Automaticamente, o Do encarou o seu melhor amigo por um certo tempo, mas é claro que Baekhyun fez questão de perceber do que se tratava.</p><p>— Pois nem venha que eu não vou fingir que namoro com você! Não mesmo! — o estudante de psicologia se exaltou, indignado só em cogitar aquilo. — Sei que pode parecer mais fácil por eu ser seu melhor amigo gay, mas não vai rolar. Não é porque eu dei a ideia que eu deva participar.</p><p>— Eu nem falei nada!</p><p>— Mas eu sei que estava pensando nisso — Baekhyun rebateu.</p><p>Tudo que Kyungsoo fez foi soltar um gemido frustrado, até porque Baekhyun não estava errado. Seria mais fácil caso fosse com ele, mas sabia que a amizade dos dois era preciosa demais e tinha tudo para dar errado caso fingissem daquela forma.</p><p>— Eu acho… que vai ser melhor se você conseguir encontrar um amigo hétero igual a você, que seja tranquilo com esse tipo de coisa. </p><p>Ao ouvir Joohyun, Kyungsoo ficou pensativo mais uma vez, passando os nomes de todos os caras que conhecia, mas nenhum parecia bom o suficiente ou disposto a aceitar aquela proposta maluca. Por conta disso, o Do decidiu expressar sua frustração verbalmente.</p><p>— Mas quem aceitaria participar de uma loucura dessas, hein?</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo estava encostado na porta do seu carro enquanto pegava um vento no estacionamento da universidade. O rapaz analisava todas as pessoas — exclusivamente do sexo masculino — que passavam em seu caminho, mas era tudo extremamente frustrante.</p><p>Ele só tinha duas semanas pela frente, deveria conseguir arrumar alguém para o seu plano em, pelo menos, uma semana para que pudessem se preparar. Entretanto, da forma que as coisas andavam naquele primeiro momento, Kyungsoo já começava a aceitar que aquilo não seria nada fácil ou que teria que falar a verdade no final das contas.</p><p>— Não estava sabendo que encher tanto a cara lhe daria efeitos colaterais, Kyungsoo. A amnésia te pegou precocemente mesmo, hein. Esqueceu até como faz para ir embora para casa.</p><p>Kim Jongin. Melhor amigo de Park Chanyeol — que era um dos seus grandes amigos. Aluno de Engenharia da Computação com especialidade em lhe encher o saco todas as vezes que se encontravam. </p><p>Engraçado que Jongin era a pessoa mais introspectiva do mundo, ao menos quando era para perturbar o juízo de Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Sua extrema preocupação e atenção em mim me comove, Jongin. É muito bom ter um fã tão dedicado.</p><p>— Que nada! Eu só retribuo toda a sua boa vontade de fazer questão de cuidar dos meus passos e jeitos. Reciprocidade é tudo, não? — o garoto se direcionou até a sua scooter que estava bem ao lado do carro de Kyungsoo. Ele até implicaria com esse fato, mas só não o fazia porque Jongin sempre colocava a sua moto ali e quem perdera a vaga dessa vez fora o Do.</p><p>Kyungsoo gostava de dizer que existiam pessoas que ele gostava de graça, sem esforço algum; entretanto, também existiam pessoas que ele desgostava dessa mesma forma. E bem, obviamente, Jongin era uma dessas que se encaixava na segunda categoria.</p><p>Desde o primeiro dia que colocara os seus olhos naquele rapaz, já sabia que os dois não se dariam bem. Isso porque era nítido que eram completos opostos e que tinham modos de vidas <em>bem</em> distintos um do outro. </p><p>Não demorou muito até o primeiro desentendimento surgir entre eles e confirmar o que Kyungsoo achava. Fora em questão de dias, quando estavam no meio de uma partida de PUGB na casa de Baekhyun e Jongin achou que era uma boa ideia se meter na forma em que Kyungsoo estava jogando.</p><p>Desde então, os dois sempre trocavam farpas sobre tudo, às vezes faziam questão de discordar um do outro só para irritar. Era como um jogo; um jogo no qual os dois nitidamente não faziam questão de parar.</p><p>— Fico impressionado com a sua coragem de usar essa lata velha caindo aos pedaços para vir até a faculdade. Sua falta de dignidade não pesa nos ombros não? — Kyungsoo continuou, totalmente irritado porque o Kim havia o tirado do seu momento de reflexão.</p><p>— Vai me dar outra? Se um dia você comprar uma nova pra mim, nós entramos nesse mérito. Enquanto você não me der, então não é da sua conta.</p><p>Kyungsoo simplesmente não se aguentou e começou a rir.</p><p>— Nossa, ficou irritadinho, hein.</p><p>Jongin simplesmente deu de ombros, sem ao menos encarar o outro rapaz.</p><p>— Não vou ficar <em>irritadinho</em> com quem tem o mínimo de relevância na minha vida.</p><p>Kyungsoo não respondeu, apenas continuou com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto enquanto analisava o Kim. </p><p>Por causa dessa análise, não demorou até que uma lâmpada se acendesse em sua cabeça e o fazer pensar na ideia mais louca possível.</p><p>E se Jongin fosse o seu namorado de mentira?</p><p>— Só diz logo que você me ama de uma vez e segue em frente, Kyungsoo. Me encarar não vai adiantar de nada, não sou capaz de ler mentes — Jongin o acordou de seus pensamentos quando já tinha quase colocado o capacete na cabeça.</p><p>— Nem nos seus maiores sonhos, Jongin. Menos.</p><p>Ok. Era bom fazer anotações mentais quando uma ideia como aquela surgia. Em primeiro lugar, avaliando os prós e os contras.</p><p>Os prós que Kyungsoo achou em Jongin foram os seguintes:</p><p> </p><ol>
<li>Kyungsoo o conhecia bem — infelizmente —, já que conviviam por mais de um ano e tinham o mesmo grupo de amigos;</li>
<li>Os dois se odiavam, então a questão da paixão não seria um problema. Nem um pouco;</li>
<li>E, como um bônus, Kyungsoo podia admitir que Jongin até que era um cara bonito.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Já os contras eram três que tinham um peso bem grande:</p><ol>
<li>Jongin era insuportável; </li>
<li>Ele nunca aceitaria; </li>
<li>Jongin era insuportável.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>E antes mesmo que Kyungsoo tomasse alguma decisão, Jongin já havia colocado o capacete, acelerado com a moto e sumido, deixando o Do sozinho novamente, mas, dessa vez, com uma pequena esperança que o seu plano tinha chances de dar certo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>